Inseparable
by FallenAssassin
Summary: Lola and Holly: The cats who had never left each other's side... who've been through everything together, without a single regret or anything. They have always known, from each other, that they'll never be alone, and that they're forever Inseparable, even in death.


_Inseparable_

_**We were the best of friends…**_

"_Hey Holly!" I'd look up as Lola would leap over the fence to my garden, a smile shining brightly on her face. She would always make me smile, even if it was only for short intervals. We were the best of friends, and nothing would change that fact._

_**We'd always be together, a bond that lasted through thick and thin, through pain and heartbreak, through everything.**_

_I was with Lola as she mourned the loss of her sister, Lily. I sat with her at her graveyard for hours, our paws tucked underneath our chests, tails curled around ourselves. I refused to leave her side, even after her family left, tears long forgotten. She went a week without food, me there to bear the pain with her._

_I downright refused food if Lola wasn't going to eat. I refused sleep if Lola was determined to stay awake. I refused everything that the others gave me, only taking it if Lola took some._

_They may say that I was stubborn, to cling onto friendship this way, because it would soon backfire on me instantly. But I ignored them._

_I decided that I will stay with Lola until she turns me away, until I've been truly forgotten by her. And in the end, they left me alone. _

_On the third day of mourning, Lola turned to me, her baby blue eyes bloodshot. Instead of crying more tears of sadness, she cried tears of joy and mewed softly._

"_I just want to say thank you Holly, for sticking with me until the very end. I could have never asked for a better friend." And for the first time, her muzzle wrinkled slightly and she smiled. She put on her first genuine smile in days. And I smiled right back. I was happy. Happy that she had gotten over her sister. Happy that she was finally back to her normal self and everything was going to be fine._

_**Or so she thought…**_

_Claws pricked my skin and I twisted around to scratch my attacker. Lola and I had been ambushed by rogues on our way home and we were fighting to protect ourselves, because they were fighting like they were trying to kill._

_**This special pair of cats will forever be Inseparable, even in death.**_

_My attacker hissed and lunged forward, sinking their teeth into my chest. I shrieked in pain and struck upwards, actually missing my intended target and striking them in the throat. Their eyes widened and they tumbled off of me, falling to the ground, eyes rolling back into their head. There was a collective gasp from around me and I looked to see the remaining four cats staring at me in shock._

"_Holly!" Lola screeched and snapping out of my daze and I leaped forward and tackled a dusky brown female with dark amber eyes. I scratched her belly, blood spraying freely and with a pained yowl, she tore herself away and sprinted down the road, disappearing in an alley. However, I was caught off-guard by another female, same color but with green eyes leaping at me and pinning me. I closed my eyes and waited to feel her claws tear out my throat, but nothing happened. Instead she just pinned me down with no means of escape._

"_Now you get to watch your precious friend die," A sickly sweet voice purred in my ear and I looked to see a huge gray male with a large scar across his right eye. His hazel eyes were filled with malice and he slowly walked over to where his comrade was pinning down Lola. His claws were studded with dog-teeth and I could see Lola shaking, terrified._

"_No!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out from under the she-cat, but she dug her claws into my shoulder, deeper than I had expected and even more blood spilled. I whimpered. I tried to look away but the she-cat forced my head to look in their direction and she smirked._

"_It'd be a lot better if you'd watch," She whispered in my ear and I gave up, defeated and watched as the male reached Lola and stood over her, raising his blood-stained claws._

_I could do nothing but watch as his claws came down, and Lola's screech of agony filled my ears. He kept bringing his claws down on her delicate body and when he stepped away, satisfied, there was nothing left of the happy soul that was Lola. Her light brown fur dappled with white that always shone in the sun was blood-stained. Her throat and belly had been mercilessly ripped apart and her baby blue eyes that always shone with mirth and childishness had become dull, filled with no emotion._

_I knew it was useless, but there was a hard wrench that almost tore apart my heart and I cried out in sadness. Tears welled up in my forest-green eyes and I couldn't stop them. They fell, mixing in with the blood that had pooled around my body. I barely noticed the male walking over until he stooped down to my level._

"_You're next," He smirked and the other tom who pinned Lola down came up and smirked cruelly down at me. _

"_Any last words?" The other tom asked as he smiled gleefully. I glared at him defiantly. He laughed at my refusal to speak and was about to say "Kill her" but then I opened my muzzle._

"_Actually yes, I have something to say," I mewed calmly. _

"_And what is that?" The female asked as she loosened her grip. Big mistake._

"_If I'm going down, then I'm taking one of you with me!" I snarled, eyes fixated on the gray tom, and with a spurt of strength, I threw off the surprised she-cat and leaped at the tom, bowling him over. I slashed his throat before he could retaliate and it was over. I suddenly felt very weak from blood loss and I fell over, collapsing next to Lola. I smiled, and thought the last peaceful thought of my life, 'As best friends, we're inseparable Lola, even in death, and don't you forget that.' I closed my eyes, and that was the last time they ever opened again._


End file.
